The Notebook
by mariah345
Summary: An old man trying to regain the memory of his life long love/wife, by reading out of the notebook that she wrote in about their lives together.


As the old woman stood in front of the nursing home window of her room, staring at the sunset over the lake that's surrounded by trees, and hovered by geese, one of the nurses that takes care of the old woman walked into the room and said "Excuse me?'' The old woman turned slowly as the nurse said "Come 'on honey let's get you ready for bed.'' As time passes on, dawn turns to daylight, and old man who goes by the name of Duke, who lives in the nursing home, was waiting in line by the lobby to take his morning medicine. When it got his turn to take his medicine he said to the young woman behind the counter with a big smile on his face "Gotta big day today." "You say that everyday, you old devil." The young lady replied with a grin.

While Duke was on his way to the old woman's room, she was standing in front of her bedroom window gazing to the outside as she was standing as she was the night before.

The old woman's nurse walked into her room and said "It's a lovely day outside, let's go for a walk."

The old woman did not turn to look at the nurse, she just stood still gazing out of the bedroom window and said "I don't think so."

The nurse replied "Well we've got to get you out of this room. Some fresh air would do you fine."

Suddenly Duke walks into the room and says "Hello?"

The nurse walked over to him and said "It's not a very good day. I don't think she's up for anything."

Then the old woman turned to look at the familiar voice that was talking. She couldn't remember much as it is, as far as her past in her younger days. She can only remember the things that are going on or are recent.

The old woman spoke up and said "Hello?"

The nurse looked surprised but said with her hand pointing toward the old man and said "This is Duke. He's come to read to you."

The old woman looked puzzled and said "Read?" like she's never heard of, or known what it was.

The nurse nodded her head and said "Uh-huh."

The old woman still looking puzzled, but also afraid said "No, I don't know."

The nurse said with a smile "Oh come on. You'll like him, he's very funny."

The old woman looked at Duke as he gave her a nod and smile. They walked to a room made outside with plants, and many windows to look out of. The room had a fireplace, end tables with lamps on them, coffee tables with magazines, and couches to sit on.

As they walked in, and sat down, Duke put on his reading glasses and began reading out of the notebook to the old woman about the two young lovers, who first met at a carnival in a small town during one summer, when the girl (Allie) was on summer break.

At first Allie didn't much care for the boy (Noah) but he then soon became her world, until the night she was out too late, and her parents called the cops to go looking for her. Come to find out Allie's parents didn't like Noah because he was poor, and didn't have much to offer her in life but love.

As Duke read to the old woman, she listened, and seemed to enjoy the story.

As days passed on, and Duke read more and more of the notebook to the old woman she felt like she has heard the story before, it seemed to become more and more familiar to her.

One night after Duke finished reading the last bit of the notebook, they both walked back into the nursing home from the dock. Afterward, they passed through the dining area where the old woman saw a candlelit dinner set for two people. Nobody else was around and the lights were dimmed low.

Suddenly, it all came back to the old woman! Every memory of her past was recovered. Duke was really Noah and she was Allie! They are the two young lovers from the story. Allie wrapped her arm around Noah and hugged him tight. She asked about their children, who are all grown up now, and their grandchildren, who are still young. They danced to one of their favorite love songs.

Then, Allie looked at Noah with a confused look on her face and she yelled out "Who are you? Get away from me, I don't know you!"

The nurse came running into the room trying to calm Allie down, but she couldn't do it on her own, so she called for the doctor to give her a shot to calm her down. The doctor looked at Noah, as he sat in the chair crying in pity.

The next morning the nurse walked in Noah's room and found he had a heart attack. She ran out of the room in panic to call for the ambulance, luckily he was brought back to life, and sent back to the nursing home the same day.

That same night, when everything was calm, Noah snuck into Allie's bedroom, where they talked like she remembered him, and he was okay.

He got up on the bed and laid beside her. He held her close by him, holding her hands tight, there they both fell asleep.

The next morning the nurse walked in the room to check on Allie, but to her surprise it wasn't just Allie, but her life long love laying beside her as still as could be, neither of them was breathing, both of them was cold, they died together.


End file.
